The King's Might
by TwoTacoesTuesday
Summary: The might and power of King was unquestionable. Sadly for many other monsters, they learnt the hard way. (No longer a One-Shot) This story contains King, King, King, King, Saitama, and did I mention King?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to continue writing my original fanfic since I managed to get my hands on some free time today, but this apparently came up as a shower-thought in the middle of the week before, and it stuck. It keeps bugging me, sticking at the back of my mind.** **So here, hopefully this'll get rid of that idea which continuously appears annoyingly whenever I try to concentrate during the lectures.**

* * *

 **One-shot (Hopefully)**

* * *

Today was just an average day. A Wednesday, to be exact. People were working, others were shopping, it was an average Wednesday in an average week. At least, it seemed so. But then, out of nowhere-

"Agh! It's a mysterious being!" "Run!" "Even five grown men can't subdue it!" "I should've stayed in bed today!" "Help! Call a hero!"

A reptilian-like man appeared, attacking civilians. It skin color was green, had a long prehensile tongue, and eyes that were reminiscent of a chameleon, due to them bulging out.

"Hyahahahaha! I am Tongue-Stretcher! I loved reptiles so much I became one!" The mysterious being laughed maniacally. "You, bear my children!" He said, looking towards a woman, and stretching it towards her. Said woman screamed hysterically when caught, and was slowly pulled in, but at that moment, someone's cap flew off, right next to the reptilian man, attracting his attention.

Turning to look, it recoiled in shock, mostly due to the unexpected appearance of the man.

"Whoa, man, you scared me!" He said after realizing that another person was right beside him.

But that earlier shock turned into growing fear as he noticed his expression.

Three scars running down his left eye. Blond slicked-back hair. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. A face of intimidation. An intense vibe.

Suddenly, a rumbling could be heard. It started slow, and was barely audible. But then it slowly grew into loud thumps, comparable to heavy machinery. It was so great, the mysterious being swore he could feel the very Earth shake beneath him.

"Hey, wait, that's King!" A civilian that noticed the man then revealed his identity.

S-Class Hero, Rank 7, World's Strongest Hero, King.

A man whose name was legend, his stature was like that of a great and large statue, bearing down on the mysterious being. Even breathing felt hard, as it was suffocated by the awesome pressure radiating off his very being.

Then it realized.

How _fucked_ he was.

"Beat up that gross dude!" "King's here! He'll kill that mysterious being!" "Can I have your autograph?" "King! King! King! King!"

As he stood, the crowd condemned him. But then again, he was the one to attack them first. Now that an S-Class hero- no, THE S-Class hero King was here...

"P-P-P-Please accept my apologies for the trouble I have caused everyone!" It said, grovelling to King. It wasn't a decision made by his own thoughts. It was an instinct... Of _self preservation._

"Look, it's grovelling!" "It's pleading to King!" "It's sobbing!" "He DISSED you, King, don't let him go!" "He's the real deal!" "The monster's weeping, bowing, and shaking!"

The woman whom he attacked earlier walked up to the mysterious being, kicked it in the head, and disdainfully spat, "The pervert said licky-licky."

And at that moment, it couldn't take the pressure anymore, and fainted.

The threat was gone, and now everyone was crowding over their savior.

"King! That was awesome!" "Did you come because you sensed a monster?" "Hey, don't be casual with King, that's rude!" "King's presence overwhelmed the monster!" "Hey, look at his face, he's angry! Move out the way!"

A person heard the rumbling, and asked his friend, "Hey, what's that rumbling sound?"

"Huh? Don't you know? That's _the_ **King Engine**. It's the sound of the world's strongest man in battle mode! No monster's ever heard the rhythm of the King Engine and live to tell the tale."

As King picked up his cap that flew off, he said, "I'm busy. Would you move, please?" A simple request was all that exited his mouth. Yet, it was heard by the entire crowd as if transferred through microphone. Such was his charisma.

"D-did you just anger King?" "I-I'm terribly sorry!" "Can I shake your hand?" "Disperse, disperse!"

And as soon as the earlier fiasco with the mysterious being happened, the crowd dispersed, much to King's pleasure.

" _Finally, they're gone. I can go back to shopping."_ King thought.

 **[15 minutes later, and inconspicuous game-store...}**

"Thank you, the grand total is 5,800 yen. Please come again." the cashier said, being friendly.

As King walked out with the item he bought, he said to himself quietly, "I've finally bought it. The new limited-edition release of the dating simulator Doki-Doki Sisters. The tension is building. Until I get home, the anticipation is unbearable." And like earlier, a faint rumbling sound could be heard, but unlike before, it was only faint and nearly indiscernible to those not listening carefully.

"I'll go straight home and play... heh heh." King said to himself, as the last 'thump' died down.

Further down the street, two people noticed his true identity.

"Master, I think that is King." A blonde cyborg reported to his master.

"Who?" His master, a certain bald hero-for-fun asked.

"He was at the Class-S meeting during the alien invasion. He claims your place as the strongest man on Earth." Genos answered. "What is he doing here?" Genos asked himself.

And at that moment, the ground shook as someone screamed in fear.

"AHHHH!" "A monster!" "GYAHHH!" "My children's in danger!"

"A monster?" Genos said. "Master, we should-" Genos was about to suggest fighting it, but then a thought came up. "No. This is a good opportunity to see King's ability. Let us watch!"

Slowly, a humongous figure approached King, and it was revealed to be a massive robot, nearly 4 meters in height, and covered in armor-plating that made it look like a knight, yet it had a crown on it's head, and had a flowing cape on its back. It also had gilds on it's armor, making it look more like a king than a knight. It also had a large circular wheel on it's back, and a single eye in its face.

"I am G4. A Machine-God created by The Organization. You, King, are the strongest hero. I will obliterate you!" The robot said arrogantly.

"Organization? Never heard of it. Must we do this now, though?" King sighed.

The wheel on the machine's back suddenly rotated, and morphed into a sword, which was grabbed by G4.

"I said I came here to kill you!" The sword was then swung down to meet King's face, blowing away the cap. Again.

"This is a test of my combat A.I, I cannot gather information if I catch you off guard! So fight me at full strength!" It declared.

"...Fine." King said, agreeing to the robot's declaration.

"Then here I come!" The robot then swung it's sword towards King, but suddenly-

 **"KNEEL."**

As soon as King voiced that sentence, as if by magic, a great pressure bore down upon the robot, forcing it to bend down and kneel as it missed its swing, crushing the pavement beside it.

"I was really excited for something, but then you came along and ruined my mood. And for that..."

The pressure greatly increased, causing a huge crater beneath the robot, and it's hull was damaged from the sheer pressure on it. It was as if it was over 10,000 meters under-sea level, being crushed by thousands upon thousands of tons of water. But it was above-ground, and yet the pressure came from a single order.

King's order.

"So that is how King fights? He seems to be utilizing pressure to destroy the robot, but does he have any other attacks?" Genos said, hiding behind a pole while watching King crush the robot with pressure alone.

"That's cool. If I could do that, I won't need my punches, and I could just stare monsters into oblivion." Saitama joked. But on the other hand, he'd rather not. After all, if he didn't even need to punch to defeat something, he really wouldn't be finding a challenge anytime soon. And even that 'Boros' guy wasn't much of a challenge- if a challenge at all, really. And he was the 'strongest in the universe'!

"It is said that robots don't feel fear unless it was programmed into themselves. I doubt you were." King said, getting ever so much closer to the robot, until it was face-to-face with it. Looking down upon the kneeling robot, King said the last sentence that G4 will ever hear in his mechanical life.

"Let us see if you fear me now."

And at that moment, G4 felt a sensation it didn't know it was programmed to have.

 _Dread._

The pressure grew by tens-upon-thousands of times, and G4 was visibly being compressed, smaller and smaller and smaller, until it was the size of a fridge.

King then turned away from the crater, as if he didn't just destroy a Demon-level threat by basically ordering it to kneel.

And as he picked up his cap and his game, he said something to himself, unheard by anyone else but Saitama.

"You simply don't challenge the might of a King."

* * *

 **There! I'm done. Let's hope this shower-thought stays away whenever I need to pay attention. I finally made the damn thing.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering, King's power is basically just manipulation of reality through spoken commands, like that one character from Code Geass but I can't remember his name for the life of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have writer's block, go figure. I suppose I'll continue this little one-shot into a proper fanfiction while I figure out what to do in my other fanfiction.**

 **Also a small side note, I buffed King a quite a bit, he doesn't need to voice out his commands any more. He just needs to want it to happen in order for it to happen, though if he voices it out, the effects are stronger. He also has other, stronger powers at his disposal, and I need not fear making him too overpowered, because:**

 **1) Saitama exists.**

 **2) His rumored feats in the manga are broken as hell.**

 **Therefore I do not really care how OP I make him, he'll be as OP as I want him to be.**

 **TL/DR: I'm continuing this because I have writer's block and I'm making King even more OP.**

* * *

"Well, that's kinda cool." Saitama looked at King's departing figure. "I wonder how he did that..."

Noticing Genos approach the compressed robot, Saitama asked his disciple; "What're you doing, Genos?"

"This robot emitted a strong energy signature, an even now there it still emits a considerable amount of energy. I'm hoping King didn't damage it too much during his battle. If possible, I would wish to be able to salvage some components for upgrading myself." Genos answered. "I apologize for this, master, but I'll take the robot's parts to Dr Kuseno's lab. Though I'll drop off your groceries first, master." Genos bowed towards his master.

"Alright, that's fine." Saitama said. Genos easily hauled the large fridge-sized remains of the giant robot while carrying Saitama's groceries, and ran off to who knows where.

"Well then..." Saitama then looked at the direction King left in.

 **[King's Apartment...]**

" _Sigh..._ That damn robot ruined my mood." King said, sighing. Looking at his messy apartment, King moved his hand upwards.

"Clean up." With that simple sentence, King's once-messy apartment cleaned itself up, everything going back in it's original place.

"Now then..." King looked at his TV. Opening the new Doki-Doki Sisters limited-edition release, King placed it in his console, and the opening started.

"Romance games are my oasis. No need to bother with the annoying monsters." Listening to the opening, King's mood was lifted. "They sure put a lot of effort into the opening..."

"I'm so excited!"

 _"Wake up, big boy, it's morning!"_

"What's with that voice actress? What stiff acting!" King complained.

The naming screen popped up. "I need to name the player character? My real name would be embarrassing... after all, I'm 29!" King said to himself. "Hmm... Let's see..."

"Just use King." A voice suddenly popped up from behind.

"No, not a hero name... If someone called me 'Big Boy King', I would die from-"

Huh?

 _"Uh, um... whuh? What's this guy... doing here?"_ King was puzzled at the sudden appearance of the unknown man.

"Your window was open." As if hearing King's mental question, Saitama answered how he got in.

"This is the 22nd floor." King deadpanned.

"...Y-you can't just come in here uninvited, you know?" King said. "This is technically trespassing, and also- how'd you even get in?"

"I just said that I came in through the window." Saitama said nonchalantly.

" _Hey, wait, this is that B-Class hero at that Class-S meeting!"_ King then realized who this fellow was.

"Um... I'm surprised you play games like this."

" _Hey, big boy, choose a name!"_

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" King screamed, realizing that his **_one_** secret he kept from everyone he knew, was now open bare to this random fellow.

"Hmm? What's this game? It looks fun." Saitama said, picking up another game from the floor.

"No, please- huh?! That's an action game!" King realized what game he was holding.

"Robots and stuff?" Saitama asked.

"Yes, yes!" King nodded vigorously, finding a way to change the subject. "I love action games, after all! RPG games, Adventure, FPS, I love all kinds of action-type games!" King said, using his powers to secretly take out his copy of Doki-Doki Sisters out of the gaming console and hiding it.

"But you like dating games as well?" Saitama questioned, pointing at the TV screen which showed an... action game? "Huh, where'd that dating simulator go?"

"Huh? What dating simulator?" King tried to act dumb. "It must be your imagination!"

"Strange, I could've sworn it was a dating game..." Saitama placed his hand on his chin in contemplation, before deciding not to think too much about it. "Meh, maybe I was just seeing things. Let's play that one, instead."

"Good idea, let's play this one!" King said in relief, his secret was hidden. Then something else hit him.

"Huh? You wanna play this?" King still didn't know why this fellow was in his apartment!

"Hmm? Can't I? You've got time, right?"

"Well... I mean..."

 _"What's with this guy? He's only Class-B! Why's he being so pushy and casual? Why's he even here?!"_ King thought.

After a few seconds, King sighed. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

* * *

 **[Dr Kuseno's laboratory...]**

"Dr Kuseno, these are the remains of a powerful robot named G4. It was incredibly intelligent, and was probably extremely powerful, as well." Genos said, setting down the fridge-sized remains of the compressed G4.

"They are? I would have almost mistaken them as just scrap metal. Are you sure about this, Genos?" Dr Kuseno asked skeptically.

"Indeed." Genos then split apart the scraps with a kick, separating and revealing a small, crunched up smaller robot in the remains. "It was formerly a massive robot, but it was crushed by King, the Rank 7 S-Class hero. I only noticed a smaller energy signature in the remains after the energy signature disappeared. It turns out there was a smaller pilot robot in the chassis of the large robot, but it was already destroyed by King."

Dr Kuseno wanted to comment on the robot, but upon noticing the design and make of the smaller robot, his face went solemn. "...Genos, where did you say this robot came from?"

"It claimed to have come from the Organization, and wanted to assess it's battle strength by fighting King. However, it was destroyed before it managed to even touch King." Genos answered.

"King... The Strongest Man On Earth, huh..." Dr Kuseno said, deep in thought. "Very well, I'll use these parts to upgrade you. You still have room for improvement!"

"Still, even though you didn't actually fight it, you shouldn't push yourself too hard to get stronger." Dr Kuseno remarked. "If you had to fight it instead of King, who knows what kind of damage you would have sustained."

"No, I would be glad to have fought it instead of King. It would be necessary. I have to rank in the top ten S-Class heroes." Genos answered determinedly.

"I thought you would say that." Dr Kuseno sighed, knowing where this was coming from. "Your master assigned you a reckless task."

"You mention him a lot, so I want to meet him. Bring him here if possible." Dr Kuseno said.

"To the laboratory? Is that okay?" Genos asked.

"Of course. If he's your master, he shouldn't be hostile towards us!"

"But more importantly... Genos, have you found any leads to the cyborg that destroyed your home?" Dr Kuseno asked out of the blue. "You've been focusing on your hero activities."

"...I have been unable to track it."

"I see."

"But, whatever happens, I will find that cyborg... and _destroy_ it with my own hands!"

 _"...Even after finding a master and becoming a hero, his hatred has not faded."_ Dr Kuseno said mentally. "Genos, I'm worried."

"I've pursued that cyborg longer than you... and I know how dangerous it is."

"If you find it, do not be rash. Instead, report to me." Dr Kuseno advised. "You are calm and intelligent, but youth can invite disaster. Do not fight it alone."

"Dr Kuseno... I understand that this is our fight."

"This cyborg has taken many lives. We will _not_ let it live."

* * *

 **[King's Apartment...]**

"Wow, you're good at video games!" Saitama said, looking at King's gameplay, impressed and slightly awed.

"Yeah... I won a lot of game tournaments in the past." King said, sipping from a juice box. _"...How long is he going to stay?"_

"You're strong in real life, and take first place in games, too!"

"By the way, what was that you did to the robot, by the way?" Saitama asked. "I came to ask you that."

" _Oh, so that's why he was here the whole time! Wait, then why did he bother asking about my games?"_ King wondered. "Hmm, it's hard to explain."

"You know how chess works?" King asked.

"Umm, yeah, a little. I know about the game and the rules and such, but not really anything much. I'm not really one for strategy."

"That's good enough. You know how the 'king' piece can only move one square at a time on the board? It's something like that." King said.

"Wait, so you're saying you can only move one square at a time? I'm confused."

"No, it's not really the movement. I'm not very good at explanations." King scratched his head. "Okay, think of it as a battle or something, then."

"The 'king' has a very limited range to act in, but within that small range..."

"The King is invincible."

"...That doesn't explain how you used that move earlier." Saitama deadpanned.

"I'll put it simply, then. In a small range around me, I can 'command' certain things to happen. Maybe a demonstration would be easier."

"Come to me." King said, holding his hand up. Out of nowhere, another juice box floated out from his fridge, the fridge closing and the box floating into King's hand.

"Huh, that's neat." Saitama said. "Would be a pretty useful power to have. Still, what does that have to do with chess?"

"See, I'm not very good at explaining how things work. I just said what came to mind first. I have a very limited range, but within that range, I can essentially make anything happen." King said. "Like that juice box floating towards me, stopping a car in it's tracks so it doesn't hit another car..."

"...Or kill a monster."

"Wow. Is that all you can do, though?" Saitama asked. "Seems like a useful power, but as you're known as 'The Strongest Man On Earth', I doubt that's your only strengths?"

"Well, you're right about that... I have some other powers and skills at my disposal, but I use this power because it's the easiest for me to deal with monsters. I literally don't have to lift a finger." King remarked. "Not to mention, I'm the most familiar with this power."

"Oh, okay... Anyway, I got my answer, so I'm leaving." Saitama said.

" _Finally! He's going..."_ King was elated at the thought of the sudden visitor leaving, so he could finally enjoy his Doki-Doki Sisters in peace-

King got up all of a sudden, extended his arm, and-

 **"Stop."**

Glancing outside to see what King was aiming at, Saitama saw-

"Whoa. It flew straight for your place, huh?" Looking at the massive bird outside of King's apartment, the interesting thing was how the bird was literally frozen in place. It wasn't hovering or anything, no. It was literally just frozen.

"Huh, it's like you attract monsters or something." Saitama said, then he noticed the dark look on King's face.

"...I know damn well how all the monsters seem to be attracted to me..." King said, staring at the bird, a bloodshot look in his eyes. The King Engine was beating. He was out for _blood._

"But still..."

"I... really want to..."

"QUIT BEING A HERO!" King yelled out, and with a snap, the bird outside suddenly started flaking away, disappearing into nothingness.

 **(AN: Yes it's a Thanos reference.)**

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Why didn't you do that for the robot-" Saitama asked, then noticed King kneeling on the floor.

"I just want to play my games and live my life in peace... I didn't even ask for my hero position..." King said, depressed. "Even if I don't do anything, monsters pop up and I have to kill them..."

"Most of the time, I'm not even the one that killed them! Someone else always got to them first!"

"Why can't someone else take my position...?" King said, crocodile tears leaking from his eyes.

"...You're so strong you just see monsters as another everyday nuisance, huh..." Saitama said, a look of understanding in his eyes. "I get that. I knew one guy that had the same thoughts, as well."

"What do you mean..." King said, before something clicked in his brain. _"Hold on... his voice is familiar..."_

* * *

 **[Flashback, 1 and a half years ago...]**

 _"Ahhhh! A monster!"_

 _"Run! Ruuuun!"_

 _"Threat level Tiger! It's Octoclaw Man!" The civilians ran away in terror, the Tiger-level threat chasing them down._

 _"Tsk, what a pain..." A younger King looked up from his manga. "Just when it was getting good, too..."_

 _Watching the monster get closer to him without a hint of fear, King simply looked at it with boredom. "Well, then. **Dis-** " King raised his hand to wipe the creature from existence, but suddenly, someone wearing a tracksuit jumped into the fray, punching the monster. _

_The monster roared in pain, swiping at the unknown assailant, wounding him._

 _King watched the fight happen with the fellow's overwhelming victory, the last punch striking the monster into the ground, causing a large crater._

 _"_ Huff...Puff _... Heh, I beat it." The man in the blue tracksuit said, a smile on his face._

 _"Hey, that was a pretty good fight." King said, walking towards the man wearing the blue tracksuit._

 _"Oh, hey, you didn't evacuate?" The man in the blue tracksuit said, surprised that someone was still here after it was announced there was a Tiger-level threat in the area... just a few meters away from him, as well._

 _"Nope. Anyway, why'd you go and pick a fight with it? Are you a hero?" King asked. He didn't look like any hero he recognized in the Hero Registry..._

 _"Yep, an up-and-coming one. If you see a hero rising, that'd probably be me." He said confidently._

 _"I see. You need some medical attention? Those cuts look pretty deep." King said, preparing to heal this man if need be. He looked like he was about to bleed out at any moment, judging by the amount of blood he was leaking._

 _"These? They're just mere scratches." The man smiled again. "Today was a great victory!"_

 _"Hmm..." King didn't heal him in the end. If he said it was fine, then he wasn't going to bother. Still, to need to struggle for victory, to need to work through the pain and fight tooth and nail in order to win..._

 _...It was something he never felt before._

 _A stray claw coming towards King faster than he could register, it cut him, barely missing his eye. Octoclaw Man wasn't dead yet._

 _"Shit, this bastard wasn't dead yet! Stay down already, you-"_

 _"Wait, there's no need for you to exert yourself. **Disappear.** " King said, making Octoclaw Man simply flake away into nothingness._

 _"Whoa, you could do that from the start? Why didn't you do that?" The man wearing the tracksuit said, not expecting King to have that power._

 _"Well, I was about to, but then you stepped in to fight it."_

 _"Also, it's just another nuisance, anyway. If it died from me or you, it doesn't matter to me anyway. If it's dead, it's dead." King said, moving his hand up to his eye to heal the scar... but stopped._

 _"Hey, you should get that looked at. It didn't cut your eye, but still..."_

 _"It's fine. I can heal it any time I want. I'll keep it as a lesson so I'm not as careless next time." King said, shrugging off the wound on his left eye. "Still, you're a pretty interesting guy. What's your name?"_

 _"Oh, me? I'm-"_

* * *

 **[Flashback End...]**

"...Saitama?"

"Huh? How do you know my name? I never introduced myself, though?"

...

...

...

"Oh, so you were that one guy from back then... I didn't remember you since you looked different from back then. I guess you really kept that scar, huh?" Saitama asked.

"Yeah. I didn't recognize you at first, since you lost all your hair since then..." Saitama visibly flinched from that statement, but King continued. "...but anyway, how are you still a B-Class hero? Shouldn't you have ranked up a little more since then?"

"Well, this is embarrassing, but I only joined the Heroes Association recently... I wasn't registered beforehand."

"Ah, I get it..." King said, realizing how he didn't state his rank and hero name at the time. He would've gotten points for defeating the monster if he had declared who he was so the public could list them as the one that saved them, after all. Thinking about it, he did act more like an unregistered hero instead of the other fame-seeking ranked heroes of the time, as well.

"Still, I'll get going. I need to prepare lunch." Saitama said, preparing to hop out the balcony of King's apartment.

"Wait, from what I remember, your strength is deserving of at least A-Class if not higher back then, you should've grown stronger from then, as well. If you'd like, I can talk to the Heroes Association officials and have them re-rank you if you want. You're wasting away your strength if you just stay in B-Class."

"Nah, there's no need. I'll climb up naturally on my own." Saitama said, grabbing his groceries and jumped off the balcony. "I'll come back to visit some time to play video games."

Watching Saitama jump off the ledge of his balcony with ease, it got King thinking. " _The last time I saw him, he was strong enough to take down a Tiger-level threat on his own. That would be enough to place him in A-Class already. How about now? He got in through the window of a 22nd floor apartment, and he just jumped off the building without a single worry..."_

 _"I wonder... how strong is he now?"_

* * *

 **AN: Stay safe at home. Don't catch the you-know-what virus.**


End file.
